Bloodstained Enamel
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [Anorexia] Because their relationships were bloody and toxic, whether that's family or friendship or love.
1. Anaemic

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #062 - allure (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _1\. Anaemic  
_

He wasn't sure what so enchanted him  
but something did – that wild, obsessive gaze  
that seemed to say she walked a puppet  
somewhere else

And that was exactly what she did:  
walked a puppet before his very eyes  
and he was amazed by her faith,  
her control

And that gaze that had let her spill blood  
for her dream  
even to its tragic end…

There just wasn't enough people like that  
in the world.


	2. Tethered

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #100 - never (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _2\. Tethered  
_

Her hopes were banking on him  
but she didn't worry – there was no way  
he'd ever run away.

He was hers after all – he felt her desire,  
her needs  
in a way he couldn't even feel  
his own

And even if he was ignorant  
of the truth,  
he wouldn't run  
and leave her like that:  
alone.


	3. Broken

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #028 - apricot (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _3\. Broken  
_

He'd broken his sister beautifully.

It hadn't been his intention,  
just a side-effect  
but an interesting, pleasurable one.

After all, he'd hated her as much  
as she'd hated him,  
as sweet as they both appeared  
to each other

But this was his act of brutality  
against her – something he'd implanted  
into her and she'd denied…  
Because how could he be jealous  
of a rotting, decaying, beats

And how could he feel pain as those teeth  
bit his legs, when it brought him that much closer  
to his goals.


	4. Servant

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #073 - habit (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _4\. Servant  
_

She was more just a servant  
than another child –  
though she kept the name

But there was no value in the fifth child,  
nor the third daughter, too young too groom,  
too lady-like and weak  
to be an heir

But then again, no-one was good enough  
for them.  
But all they let her learn were from the servants,  
to become one of them.  
They didn't need anything more

So that was what she was:  
a servant, nothing more.


	5. Tool

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #029 - lure (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _5\. Tool  
_

It was a stroke of luck, finding her  
and the perfect match:

It was just a shame that snatching it  
was so hard a task.

She was sick, but not so sick that he could  
without suspicion steal her life away –  
he had to be less direct instead  
just like with every other failure he used  
to feed the family lie.

It couldn't go on too long  
or not long enough –  
So he saved his lucky find  
for the perfect time.


	6. Collared

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #025 - cement (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _6\. Collared  
_

She was more intimate than him  
with the outside world – she cared  
while he just wandered on.

Whether he was inside or out didn't really matter  
to him because he was often there – often in both place  
but she'd be always stuck

Except that one time: that one crucial time  
that gave her both the innocent appraisal of a child  
and that harshly painted dying day  
when the brief freedom breath  
was snatched away again…

He felt, was cut or beaten or collared  
but he still walked on, outside.


	7. Spilling

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #016 - astute (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _7\. Spilling  
_

It would have only taken her a little more  
to tip, but she found him: just in time,  
the lucky dip

Though now they thought about it,  
it might not have been luck after all  
but set up by them: by him, by her  
to make sure he came  
into their hands

But why him; she still didn't understand –  
though he'd saved her and she was grateful  
(and maybe even in love)

But why had that hidden, master, plan  
involved him?


	8. Legacy

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #080 - lead (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _8\. Legacy  
_

His parents taught him lots of things, but this  
was one that only she had taught:  
gentle smile, a warm and filling hard  
deemed unnecessary for the outside world…

But sometimes, they forgot there was a smaller world  
inside as well

And she brought him up for that: tender touches  
and soft lips curving into a friendly smile  
that made the cold go away

And when it finally started to bleed for her,  
he used his imperfect learning  
to stem the flow.


	9. Denied

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #082 - amount (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _9\. Denied  
_

He was the only one who'd ever denied her  
and left her so confused – why would he?  
There had to be something different,  
something more.

That was what she thought  
at the time and that was her shallow thinking,  
her mistake, her lack of understanding

Because she'd really been unable to understand  
why he had her in his lap  
and wanted nothing.


	10. Prospect

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
100 Prompts Challenge, #084 - dent (this poem)

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _10\. Prospect  
_

They were both at the bottom end:  
the spare and the extra one  
they didn't need.

But at least he had some prospect,  
some hope, some purpose  
for which he'd been conceived:  
she didn't even have that at all

And when he was gone, there was only  
a small part of the hole she could fill.


	11. Painting

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
All Those Different Colours, orange positive

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _11\. Painting  
_

They were shut away in their little doll's house  
and anyone could paint the outside world  
as they chose, and so they did,  
painted the world red  
so they couldn't see the other colours:  
white and black, and shades of grey  
in between.


	12. Food

**A/N:** Written for

The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #048 - poetry collection  
Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #16 - roll two six-sided die. The sum is how many entries your poetry collection should have  
All Those Different Colours, orange negative

* * *

 **Bloodstained Enamel  
** _12\. Food  
_

Blood stirs in their guts  
undigested, undissolved.  
They want to throw it out,  
throw it as though they'd eaten  
rot or refuse instead

But this was food to them,  
or so they were told. They  
had to keep it down, tomorrow  
and today.

This was why they failed.  
This was how they'd live  
now, forevermore.


End file.
